VainValentine
Malume Lucase, also known by his Trollian handle, vainValentine, is a troll living on Alternia. He is a rainbow drinker and his handle refers to his moments of egotism he has once and a while. He has purple blood. It is said that if he doesnt drink blood once and a while, he will go into a different state of mind and he will go on a killing spree. Character Introduction You are the KNIGHT OF HOPE, or you will be once you awake on DERSE. Once you enter the game, you will start in the LAND OF NIGHT AND CASTLES, which is inhabited by SALAMANDERS in medieval costumes. There, the enemies drop BLOODY GRIST and serve the feared DENIZEN ABRAXAS, but you'll surely be able to overcome them with the help of your trusty SWORDKIND strife specibus. Your username is vainValentine, and you use the ARRAY fetch modus. You speak like mosst ssnakess- or vampires- vould. Vhat isss zisss 'vampire' people refer to? Lusus/Sprite Malume’s lusus resembles a bat with gills, named Aquatibat. One day, after it went scouting to find somebody Malume was worried about and did not know the location of, it got lost and returned very late...with very bad wounds. It died before Malume could give it medical attention. He used its corpse as a Kernelsprite. The second tier prototyping was a few drops of blood, making Aquatibat have a thirst for blood, and also making it much more aggressive, as well as giving it the ability to talk. Its first words were, "Vhat in ze hell did you do?!" Mythological Role As a member of the Knight class, Malume’s power is to be “use their aspect as a weapon to protect their team-mates”, which in his case is Hope. This means that, he weaponizes his hope to defend those who are innocent and need defence, as well as him defending the hope of others. His strong combat abilities also means that he has an effective way of weaponising his aspect. Land The Land of Night and Castles is inhabited by Salamanders in Renaissance costumes, as the name suggests. It has a royal family, which used to rule, until the Denizen woke up. When he arrives, he is greeted by guards who ask him who he is, and at first, he is thrown into the dungeons, until it is discovered that he is the Knight of Hope, and a hero. The Royal Family ask him if he will help save their land from the Denizen, and he accepts, and with effort, succeeds, with help from Jesren. The King and Queen knight (Sir) Malume and declare him the savior of the Land. Trivia *The only one who knows that he is a rainbow drinker at first is Jesren. *He is a bit of a hypocrite, since he wants to be the protector of the innocent and those who "got the short end of the stick" but he can't. *He loses his need to drink blood when he becomes God Tier, but he still can to gain power. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Pink Blood Category:Jessyx3